Episode 3853 (24th September 2004)
Plot Pearl begins to prepare her neighbours for Frank’s arrival when she tells Dawn that her son is thinking of coming to live with her. She avoids mentioning that he’s been in prison. Pearl is horrified and it is a nasty shock when she returns home to find a reporter and photographer on her doorstep. Pearl reluctantly lets them in and the reporter grills her about Frank’s past and asks her whether she’s told her neighbours about her son’s crimes. Len is furious when he arrives to find the journalist probing an uncomfortable Pearl and throws him out. They leave threatening to run the story. Fearing she will be driven from the village, Pearl is devastated and clings to her hope that she can keep Frank’s past a secret. Len insists things may be easier if people know the truth and suggests Ashley may be able to help convince people that Frank deserves a second chance. Unfortunately, Terry saw Len throw the reporters out and mentions this to Viv who decides to head to Jacob’s Fold under the pretext of giving Pearl some plums. Viv barges her way in and finds Ashley with Len and Pearl. It’s not long before she starts asking questions and when she mentions the reporters, Pearl realises the true reason for her visit and angrily demands that Viv leaves. Meanwhile, Rodney becomes irate as Nicola tries to persuade him to allow Paul to live with them. He eventually has a change of heart and asks his estranged son to stay. Elsewhere, Chloe dresses to kill and heads off to her interview at King & Sons. As she waits outside after the interview Tom, Matthew and Jimmy deliberate over whether to give her the job. Jimmy points out that the fact that Chloe didn’t own up to the incident with Jean suggests she can’t be trusted. Matthew says that Chloe’s legs count in her favour. Tom decides that Chloe can have the job because it will make the company look good if they are seen to be offering new jobs in the village. Chloe is thrilled when she is offered the job as PA at King and Son’s. On her way out, Chloe takes great delight in telling Katie, who is late for her interview, that the job has gone before handing in her notice to Rodney. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) Guest cast *John McNally - Steven Farebrother Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar *Dale View - Living room *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - King & Sons office, hallway, courtyard *Annie's Cottage - Downstairs rooms, exterior *Church Lane *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, shop floor, café, flat *Jacob's Fold - Front garden, downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,488,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes